


My Estranged Son Broke Into My House

by Marie_Nomad



Series: Demayo/Universe Family Posts [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Estrangement, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Greg's Parents - Freeform, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Worldbuilding, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad
Summary: My son has broken into my house after being away for over twenty years.
Series: Demayo/Universe Family Posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161923
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

My Estranged Son Broke Into Our House by u/LtMeatloaf 687 points

Date: Prairial 12, 2018

My son and I had a very estranged relationship. He was just rebellious, always sneaking out, refusing to have his hair cut, and never obeyed. His mother and I had to watch him every second just so that he would do what we say. He had no ambition, just wanted to play music. Why? There’s no future in music.

Anyway, I thought that we had straightened him up by college. He dropped out of college, got earrings, used his savings on a van, and left. He sent some letters with a completely different name. I just didn’t bother to open them. He threw away his name, his legacy. The only reason that I knew he was alive was my nephew found him joined up with some sort of weird alien cult.

Just a week ago, we came home to find the place broken into. Photo albums were open and all of son’s stuff was opened. All that was missing was a CD. Nothing else was disturbed. I think it was son since the neighbors said that they saw a van with his fake name on it.

Anyway, his mother is sad and wanted to see him again. I don’t know if I should. If he wanted to see us, why didn’t he just man up and see us?

Edit: No, we never abused him.

Edit 2: You don’t understand. When I was growing up, I had no rules. I was stuck in a bus being driven all around the country with no home. I had to take care of my sister and the rest of my family because my father was gone. No one guided me until I joined the Land Marines and fought in the Great War of the Tulips. I didn’t even get a regular doctor until I was 15. I gave our son everything I never had.

Edit 3: I read the letters as you badgered me. He has a son. I’m a grandfather.


	2. Chapter 2

My Estranged Son Broke Into My House by u/LtMeatloaf Date: Prairial 20, 2018  
UPDATE

I had some requests for an update. I read the letters and I’m confused. He had fallen in love with an alien rock and had a son. I’m not making this up. I don’t know how he did it, I don’t think he knew how he did it. Oh, and this alien rock is some sort of royalty so, yes, my grandson is some kind of alien prince.

So, I did more research on son. He have a car wash and is managing some sort of band. The wife is wanting to see son and grandson but I don’t know. They live in a place that is a magnet for danger. Just last week there was a giant pink monster sighting. There are also all these alien rocks that were monsters that just live in the town just hanging around. Oh, they also see humans as pets and kept them in a zoo. 

I still think that it’s best that I just stay where I am and let son and grandson just decide to visit me. I will not lose to my son’s stubbornness and I will not risk my wife’s life to go to that crazy place. But, wife is determined to see grandson since we don’t have any other grandkids. 

What should I do?

Edit: Okay, fine, I should have called them gems not rocks. Apparently, calling gems ‘rocks’ are an insult. I’m sorry. I was wrong. Most aliens do see humans as equals. Stop spamming me. And I understand that the area is safer now that there is peace. Thank you u/KeepBeachCityWeird for the clarification.


	3. Chapter 3

My Estranged Son Broke Into My House by u/LtMeatloaf points 5 k  
Date: Prairial 21, 2018  
UPDATE 2

I thought that I should update since the posts have ‘gone viral’ and now I have all these alien gems wanting me and my wife to speak to son and grandson. I’m keeping the names private despite the fact that everyone knows who I am. 

I had all sorts of people calling my phone and talking about how much good son and grandson had done for their town. And, I admit, I felt kinda sad. Son had an interesting experience. I don’t know how else to describe it. He was in the middle of all these alien invasions, he was abducted and put in a zoo, he even had his hair chopped off. All these people just calling and talking about Son with such pride. Son even helped Grandson save the world at least once.

What really did it for me was these three giant aliens show up. They just towered over the house before the yellow one shot some sort of ray and shrunk the three to human size. They were Girlfriend’s family and the ‘Mother’ explained to me how Girlfriend had felt pressured and ran away and changed her name. Girlfriend’s Mother talked about how she knew but just stayed right where she was for thousands of years waiting for Girlfriend to come back. But she never did and never could.

Wife just cried and yelled at me for being so stubborn. I don’t blame her. Son could’ve died and I would never know. 

So, Wife and I are going with Girlfriend’s family to see Son and Grandson. I’ll post another update to let you know how it goes.


	4. Chapter 4

My Estranged Son Broke Into My House by u/LtMeatloaf points 2 k  
Date: Prairial 23, 2018  
UPDATE 3

I just had a couple of interesting days. It was mindblowing. I met Son and it was awkward. First, he yelled at the aliens that I showed up that I am calling ‘In-Laws’ and accused them of abducting wife and me. I never saw Son yell at anyone in my life. He was just so timid. Kinda made me proud.

Anyway, after it was clear that Wife and I were not abducted, Son pulled us to the side and we just stared at each other. 

Son: I… I read your post. I never really thought that you were doing what’s best for me. I just thought that you hated me.

Me: No… I just wanted to keep you safe. I was angry because you don’t understand.

Son:… I gave my son that childhood and I messed up. 

Me: So, I was right.

Son: No! Maybe, we were both wrong. But, that doesn’t matter. Grandson needs help. 

It turns out that Grandson had a meltdown recently. I can’t say much. I don’t know to explain it without sounding crazy. I spoke with Grandson and we just bonded. I wanted to take him back to our house and give him the childhood that he missed. But, he refused. He loved his family here. He was looking for a therapist for his PTSD and then asked if I had one.

I didn’t really need one before. When, I was his age, therapy was considered to be for the weak. And now I’m too old to change. Grandson pointed out that his ‘Grandmother’ was millions of years old and she changed. I can’t argue with that logic. 

So, we’re getting some sort of family therapy going on with Son and Grandson via video after Wife and I go back home. This is my last update for now.


End file.
